Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée
by WaitingonDH
Summary: OS: Comment savoir si James Potter était réellement le bon ? Le doute était semé en Lily Evans. Il fallait donc qu'elle élucide ce mystère, juste pour être sûre. Juste pour ne pas passer à côté de quelque chose. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, phrase connue et reconnue, et si ce n'était pas le prétendu marié qui l'embrassait ? LE/JP LE/SB


Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

_Comment savoir si James Potter était réellement le bon ? Le doute était semé en Lily Evans. Alors elle allait élucider ce mystère, juste pour être sûre. Juste pour ne pas passer à côté de quelque chose. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée », phrase connue et reconnue, et si ce n'était pas le prétendu marié qui l'embrassait ?_

* * *

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre nous. Je ne savais pas réellement qualifier ce « quelque chose ». Mais j'étais devant le fait accompli. Et si je faisais une erreur ? Et si mon futur mari n'était pas le bon et que c'était en fait _lui_. Sirius était charmeur. Il l'avait toujours été. Je pensais que c'était sa façon d'être, simplement, mais, si ce n'était pas réellement sa façon d'être ? S'il n'agissait comme cela qu'avec moi ? S'il y avait _réellement_ quelque chose entre nous ? Comment être sûre ? Il avait semé le doute.

James m'avait demandé en mariage. J'avais dis oui, bien sûr. C'était évident. À cette époque du moins. Il était le bon, je l'avais su dès que je l'avais embrassé la première fois. C'était lui. Ça l'avait toujours été, je n'avais été que trop bornée et peureuse pour l'admettre avant. Mon seul acte de courage avait été d'accepter à James un rendez-vous. Ça, ça avait été du courage. J'avais affronté ma peur de n'être qu'un trophée, de n'être qu'une déception et avais accepté. J'avais bien fait, car désormais nous allions nous marier.

Qui dit James Potter, dit Sirius Black. Les deux inséparables. Sirius était grand, drôle et beau. Et il le savait. La seule différence -qui était déterminante pour moi- était qu'il était incapable d'aimer une femme. Il ne savait pas comment faire, il ne savait pas si prendre et il avait peur. Il avait peur de mal faire, il avait peur de l'engagement. La différence entre James et Sirius était celle-là. James était capable d'aimer, il m'aimait. Du moins, à ce que je savais.

Sirius était charmeur. Sirius était élégant. Sirius était drôle. Sirius était protecteur. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir choisi lui ? Pourquoi n'être pas tombée sous le charme moi aussi ? N'avait-il pas essayé ouvertement seulement parce que j'avais été une « chasse gardée » de James ? Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, peut-être m'aurait-il moi aussi séduite ? Peut-être même serais-je tombée sous son charme et par un quelconque hasard ce serait lui que j'épouserais ?

J'en étais arrivée à cette conclusion : comment savoir si je ne faisais pas erreur ? Après tout peut-être que mon âme sœur -oui parce que j'y croyais- n'était pas James Potter mais Sirius Black. J'aimais profondément James, je n'avais aucun doute sur mes sentiments ou sur les siens. Mais je croyais dur comme fer en l'âme sœur, au « bon », et je me disais de plus en plus que peut-être que James n'était pas le bon et que c'était Sirius. Comment savoir ? Ils se ressemblaient tellement et si ça se trouve Sirius avait cette _petite_ chose qui allait faire toute la différence.

Souvent on dit que la mariée a des doutes avant le mariage. Généralement des doutes infondés, mais il fallait que je sois sûre. Je ne pouvais pas aller à cette cérémonie, rejoindre James avec une seule once de doute. Il fallait que je sache. Si jamais Sirius Black était le « bon » je devais en être certaine avant mon mariage avec son meilleur ami. Dis comme cela, j'avais l'impression d'être une personne horrible. Mais je ne l'étais pas réellement, j'essayais d'être la plus juste possible... Mais, c'était une vérité qu'il fallait que j'accepte. J'avais des doutes. Je me remémorais alors ce quelque chose que j'avais avec Sirius. Cette séduction, cette attirance.

* * *

Tout a commencé quand nous étions bien sûr à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs étaient très populaires. Ils m'exaspéraient. Surtout James en fait, il me courait après et ça m'énervait. Pour le moi de cette époque, il ne m'aimait pas vraiment, je n'étais qu'un défis et une fois qu'il m'aurait il me jetterait comme les autres.

J'étais une jeune fille plutôt normale : travailleuse, avec mes amies, des intérêts normaux pour les garçons. Une jeune fille normale. J'avais à cette époque 15 ans. Ce jour-là, j'appris qu'une de mes amies sortait avec le Grand Sirius Black. J'avais été d'abord étonnée. C'est vrai, mon amie, Jessica, était une jeune fille intelligente, que ferait-elle avec Sirius Black qui changeait de fille comme de chemise ? Je lui avais d'ailleurs dis à Jessica. Cette dernière avait été tout de même piquée au vif. Je la comparais avec toutes les idiotes qui idolâtraient Sirius. Non Jessica n'était définitivement pas comme cela. Jessica sous le coup de la colère me dit une phrase. Une seule qui changea toute ma vision

- Tu es simplement jalouse qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi

Moi ? Jalouse ? Je n'avais pas un tempérament à être jalouse. Ça avait été ma première réponse. C'était vrai. Mais j'y avais pensé toute la journée. Se pourrait-il que je sois jalouse ? J'avais 15 ans et Sirius s'intéressait à toutes les personnes qui ressemblaient à une fille, sauf à moi. 15 ans et pleine de doutes sur mon apparence, sur ma capacité à plaire, pleine de complexes. Je crus alors que j'étais réellement jalouse de Jessica et que j'étais presque peinée qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. S'il venait à me draguer, bien sûr, que je l'enverrais sur les roses, mais au moins il se serait un tant soit peu intéressé à moi.

Je n'étais pas sûre. Je ne savais pas si j'étais jalouse ou pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Je ne pensais pas être un canon de beauté, mais je voulais comprendre pourquoi. Étais-je repoussante ? Je me disais que si lui ne voulait pas de moi personne ne voudrait alors de moi. Cela me tourmentait et il fallait que je sache.

Alors quand j'eus l'occasion rêvée quelques jours plus tard -c'est-à-dire quand je faisais une ronde en tant que Préfète des Gryffondor une nuit- je lui demandai. Il fallait absolument que je sache et tant pis si ça me rendait totalement ridicule. Ce soir-là quand je le vis dans les couloirs il était seul. Totalement seul dans un des couloirs qui liait la tour de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. Je compris alors que c'était fini entre Jessica et lui et qu'il revenait probablement d'une de ses escapades pour aller voir une fille.

Je m'approchai de lui et me postai devant lui alors qu'il prenait déjà son air blasé. Il s'attendait à ce que je le sermonne, ou que je lui enlève des points, mais j'étais à des lieues de penser au règlement. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens et soupirai, passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Pourquoi ? Murmurai-je.

- Pourquoi je suis sorti ? Répondit-il étonné.

- Non, Black, ripostai-je, je m'en fiche de cela. Pourquoi tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi ?

Sirius haussa un sourcil et éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement. Il se passa ses mains sur son visage et se ressaisit vite en voyant que je ne riais pas.

- Evans, je pensais vraiment que tu valais mieux que tout cela, lâcha-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas que je veux foncièrement que tu t'intéresses à moi, Black, je veux simplement savoir pourquoi tu ne l'es pas, soupirais-je. C'est vrai, tu t'intéresses à toutes les filles et je suis là et j'attends. Suis-je si repoussante ? C'est moi ?

Il fit un léger sourire et posa ses mains en coupe sur mon visage. Je ne bronchai pas. Je ne voulais pas. Pas maintenant. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, car ce geste ne me dérangeait pas.

- Tu n'es pas repoussante, murmura-t-il. Mais tu es le fruit défendu.

Il ne bougea pas quelques secondes et repartit. Sûrement vers le dortoir. J'étais le fruit défendu. Interdite. L'impossible. Sûrement par rapport à James.

* * *

Et si je n'avais pas été ce fruit défendu ? Aurait-ce été différent ? Se serait-il intéressé à moi ? Après tout, James et Sirius partageaient tout, peut être qu'ils partageaient aussi leurs goûts pour les femmes.

* * *

La première fois où je me suis réellement rendue compte que je n'étais pas indifférente à lui avait été en sixième année. C'était un samedi et j'étais rentrée plus tôt de notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Beaucoup plus tôt à vrai dire, deux heures avant. J'avais les bras chargés de chocolat, de plumes, de livres et de quelques vêtements que j'avais acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Je montais les escaliers qui menaient à mon dortoir avec difficulté. J'avais hâte car je savais que j'allais être seule dans mon dortoir et j'adorais ces quelques moments de solitude volés. J'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude dans ma vie.

J'ouvris la porte et laissai tomber mes affaires sur mon lit. Je me tournai et croisai le regard de Sirius. J'écarquillai quelques instants les yeux et il me fit signe de me taire. Je levai mes sourcils et m'approchai à grands pas de lui.

- Que fiches-tu ici ? Chuchotai-je. Oh non, laisse-moi deviner tu es resté avec Barbara pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, marmonnai-je alors qu'il acquiesçait.

Je soupirai et laissai couler mon regard sur lui. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il venait probablement de finir son affaire avec la fameuse Barbara qui était dans la salle de bain car il ne portait que son pantalon et avait sa chemise dans sa main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Je n'étais en effet pas le genre de fille qui était réellement dévergondée et je n'avais pas vu beaucoup de jeunes hommes aussi prêts de moi et aussi dévêtus en même temps. Sirius remarqua que je rougissais alors que je détournais sauvagement mon regard et partait vers mon lit.

Je savais qu'il me regardait alors que je me concentrais plus que nécessaires sur mes affaires. Il s'approcha alors de moi, même un peu trop.

- Alors comme ça je te plais, Evans ? Demanda-t-il mi-fier mi-étonné.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Marmonnai-je alors que je regrettais déjà cette question.

- Tu rougissais, murmura-t-il en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille.

Je tournai mon visage vers lui et me retrouvai à quelques ridicules millimètres de sa bouche. Mes yeux se rivèrent d'eux-même vers sa bouche. Mon regard voyageait entre sa bouche et ses yeux alors que je sentais une sorte de tension qui montait. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais j'avais une furieuse envie de l'embrasser là. Tout de suite. Mais quelque chose me retenait. Comme si ce n'était pas bien. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage et ça me rendait totalement folle. Sirius s'écarta alors d'un coup, enfila sa chemise et partit du dortoir.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, j'avais été plus que chamboulée. J'avais alors mis ça sur le compte des hormones. J'étais une jeune femme de 16 ans et j'avais voulu embrasser un garçon trop proche de moi. Bon, ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela après tout. Puis vint une autre fois. Une fois où ça avait été plus... Plus étrange. Plus fougueux. Plus envieux.

* * *

C'était à la fin de notre sixième année, Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch et on était tous très fier de notre équipe. On avait eu donc l'autorisation d'organiser une fête dans la tour et les Maraudeurs avaient introduit illégalement de l'alcool ce soir là. J'aurais dû le rapporter au Professeur McGonnagall, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. J'étais d'humeur festive et je me disais qu'un peu d'alcool n'allait pas avoir des conséquences si dramatiques que cela. J'avais donc pour une fois fermé les yeux et les mes homologues de Gryffondor aussi. J'avais passé une très bonne soirée avec mes amies. On avait bu. On avait ri. On avait dansé.

J'avais peut-être sur-estimé ma capacité à tenir l'alcool. J'avais la vision trouble et j'avais chaud. Je sentais que les effets de l'alcool étaient bien là. J'avais donc décidé de partir prendre l'air dans les couloirs du château. Il me semblait que l'air de la tour des Gryffondor était devenu irrespirable, chaud et presque humide. J'étais donc sortie à l'abri des regards de mes amies, elles n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

Je m'étais appuyée sur une des rembarres et prenais l'air frais de la nuit.

- Eh ! Evans ! S'écria une voix derrière moi.

Je me tournai et me retrouvai face à un Sirius qui était quelque peu flou. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif de moi et se mit à mes côtés.

- Joli match, lâchais-je alors avec un sourire.

- Merci, souffla-t-il. Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai vu sortir de la tour, tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette, ria-t-il.

- Oh, juste l'alcool, répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

- Ah, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, j'ai aussi un peu trop bu, je pense, marmonna-t-il.

- Moi aussi, je crois.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui. J'avais comme l'impression que son regard sur moi était incandescent. Il m'irradiait. Il me brûlait presque. À ce moment là, je n'étais qu'une adolescente qui avait un peu trop bu de 16 ans. Je n'étais que Lily. Il n'y avait pas de Evans ou de Black. Juste un garçon de mon âge qui était beau face à moi.

Je m'étais approchée quelque peu de lui, presque inconsciemment. Il avait alors passé une de ses mains dans mon dos et j'avais mis ma main sur sa nuque. Je l'incendiais de mon regard je le savais. Je le sentais. J'avais une sorte de volcan en moi alors que je ne rêvais que d'une chose en cet instant : l'embrasser. J'approchai alors mon visage du sien et m'arrêtai à quelque millimètres de sa bouche. Je sentais son souffle, son odeur d'alcool. Il me fixait. Il bougeait ses mains dans mon dos. Les faisant glisser de haut en bas le long de mon corps. Mes doigts se baladaient dans mes cheveux. Je posais mon autre main sur sa joue. Je sentais sa barbe de trois jours sous mes doigts. Il détourna alors son regard du mien et ce fut comme s'il revenait à la réalité. Il s'écarta brusquement de moi.

- On ne devrait pas faire ça, marmonna-t-il. _Je_ ne devrais pas faire ça.

* * *

Après cela, il y eut les vacances. Puis en septième année je me mis avec James. Au final, on avait toujours agi comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et il ne s'était rien passé. Mais désormais j'allais me marier avec James et il fallait que je sois absolument sûre. J'avais alors demandé à mon amie Alice Londubat de l'appeler et le ramener d'urgence. J'étais en robe de mariée. Blanche. Légère. Je n'avais pas fait dans l'extravagance. J'avais laissé mes cheveux lâches et bouclés.

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre et j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Je me tournais vers lui et croisais son regard presque inquiet. Je m'approchai de lui et m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres.

- Lily ? Murmura-t-il. Tu voulais me voir ? La mariée aurait-elle des doutes ? Ria-t-il.

J'écarquillai mes yeux et me tordais les mains. Il fronça ses sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur mon avant-bras.

- Sirius... commençais-je. Si James ne s'était pas intéressé à moi, si je n'avais pas été le fruit défendu et qu'on avait la même relation que celle qu'on a maintenant...

Je m'arrêtai car je ne savais pas quoi ajouter. Ma voix se perdit dans ma gorge avec mes mots. Je baissai mon regard.

- Toi et moi, on a quelque chose, continuais-je. Une complicité, on se comprend. Il y a quelque chose, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Même une certaine... Comment dire ? Tension.

- Lily... murmura-t-il.

- Et si James n'était pas le bon ? Le coupais-je. Il faut que je sois absolument certaine que je ne passe pas à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait être merveilleux, Sirius. Il ne faudrait pas que je me trompe et que je passe à côté de... de ce qu'on pourrait avoir tous les deux. Je t'ai détesté de mon être, mais maintenant tout a changé. On est ami. Et il y a eu des moments que je ne saurais expliquer entre nous, où il y avait quelque chose qui se passait. Tu ne peux pas le nier.

- Non. C'est vrai. Je ne vais pas nier, répondit-il. Mais je ne suis pas le bon, Lily. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi.

- C'est ce que tout le monde disait à propos de James aussi, répondis-je. Non, c'est moi qui dois le vérifier.

Je posai alors mes deux mains sur ses joues. Il se dérida. J'approchai alors mon visage lentement de lui et m'arrêtai à quelques millimètres de son visage. Je sentais son souffle sur moi et fermai les yeux. Je posai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lentement. Doucement. Il passa alors ses mains dans mon dos. Je m'écartai alors doucement et revenais à plat sur mes pieds. Je soupirai.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je. Mais il est le bon, souriais-je face à son sourire.

Sirius ria et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Il m'approcha de lui et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'avais bien dis Lily que je n'étais pas le bon, ria-t-il. Et tu n'es pas la bonne pour moi non plus, rajouta-t-il.

C'était James. C'était une évidence. Ça avait toujours été lui. J'avais douté comme toute mariée, j'avais été attirée comme toute adolescente et jeune femme mais je les laissais derrière moi aujourd'hui. Car ce jour-là j'épousais James Potter. Et je savais que je ne me trompais pas. J'y allais le cœur léger. Et je compris qu'entre Sirius et moi, il y avait bien quelque chose. Ce n'était pas des sentiments d'amour ou de l'attirance ou de la passion. Je l'aimais oui. Mais je me rendis compte que depuis qu'on était réellement ami, depuis notre septième année, je l'aimais comme on aime un frère. Avant cette amitié, j'étais attirée oui. Mais je me cherchais et j'étais seulement une adolescente. Alors qui aurait pu me le reprocher ? Cette attirance s'était changée en confiance et en compréhension puis en pur amour fraternel.

Fin.

* * *

Hello !

Bon, cet OS est mon second. Cette fois-ci je change, je fais beaucoup de Dramione mais j'adore le personnage de Sirius, et le Sirius/Lily est une de mes relations préférée (enfin pas dans toutes les fictions, parce que j'adore aussi le James/Lily, moi ? Bipolaire ? non...), bien impossible mais bon.. Bref. J'ai eu l'idée à 0h, donc ne m'en voulez pas si ça vous paraît un bancale. C'est juste une idée comme cela, sans prétention. ;)

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Bisous !


End file.
